The Long Road
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: This takes place post 113. It will include a bit of everyone but focuses mainly on Robin and Marian's relationship
1. Chapter 1  Happy again

The gang had quite a successful day with a good laugh at Vaysey's expense. The sheriff's latest plot had been foiled though not without its victims. The outlaws were celebrating their latest victory and the fact that the gang was together again with some wine they had stolen from what was to be Marian's wedding feast. Alan was regaling the others with a retelling of the events and they in turn were laughing at his drunken antics. Their leader watched happily for awhile then headed to his destination. He had barely made it out of camp when Much stopped him.

"Master, where are you going?"

Robin sighed he was not in the mood for a thousand questions from Much. There was only one place and one person he wanted to see at the moment "To see Marian."

"Do you think that is wise? After today I'm sure Knighton is being watched more than ever" Much always worried about Robin. His one-time master seemed to attract danger and worse seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm sure it is but I must see her." An image flashed in his mind of their earlier kiss and a smile crossed his face. "I can't stay away not after today." He was also worried about her. After coming so close to losing her it would be a long time before he would likely be at ease. "I will be okay Much. Do not worry. Honestly you're like an old mother hen"

"I am not. Don't give me constant reason to worry. Someone has to look out for you since you certainly don't." Robin started laughing at Much again falling to his baiting. Much let out an exasperated sigh. "Be careful we all would be lost without you." Much knew there was no talking Robin out of this. There was never any talking Robin out of anything he was determined to do. The only person he even occasionally listened to was Marian. Much started to head back to the others when Robin stopped him and all teasing was gone from his voice.

"Much, I never apologized for my atrocious behavior to you. I'm truly sorry. I was hurting so badly and when even you didn't understand I lashed out in my anger. I do not deserve your concern or loyalty." Much was the most loyal person he knew. He had always stood by him in every foolish action and danger he dragged poor Much into.

Much turned back to Robin. He was used to hearing apologies from Robin but they were usually said at best half-heartedly but for once Robin sounded absolutely sincere. Maybe Robin was finally really growing up and becoming the great man Much had always believed he could be. It was why he had stood by Robin always. "It has already been forgiven"

The apology was too easily accepted. Robin would think of some way to make it up to Much "One more thing thank you, my friend, for stopping Marian's wedding. You did what I lacked the courage to do." He was too scared to say anything sure Marian would reject him yet again and shatter what little was left of his heart.

"I didn't just do it for you. I care about Marian too and as much as she has tried to hide it since you returned, even from herself I suspect, she loves and needs you. You two belong together. Always have."

"You really think she loves me?" It seemed too much to believe.

Much had to laugh inwardly at that. As sure of himself as Robin was or acted like he was Marian was the one thing he was never sure of. Much also knew Robin's smugness hid a man who was in many ways still a boy trying find his way and do what he thought was right and worried about letting those he cared about down. "Yes I do although it probably isn't the wisest thing for her to do". Robin glared at him over that so Much quickly explained "Gisborne isn't likely to just give up and let her go. Not to mention what would happen if the sheriff discovers it was Edward who led the plot against him. If anything her life is in more danger than ever."

Robin looked at him and nodded. "I will keep her and her father safe. I cannot lose her."

"How master? You cannot watch over at all times. She wouldn't allow you to."

"I will find a way and besides Marian is pretty good at protecting herself. She's almost as good with a sword as I am. Speaking of Marian I'm on my way. I have something very important to tell her. I don't know when I will return"

Much watched as Robin headed in the direction of Knighton Hall shaking his head. God himself couldn't keep Robin away from there he knew. At least he was happy again something he hadn't been since before they had left for the Crusades when Robin had left his heart in Nottingham with a girl he was trying needlessly to prove himself to by going to war. Men were sometimes great fools especially when a woman was involved. As he walked back to camp he thought of Eve and wondered if he would ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and regrets

A little ways from Knighton Robin stopped by a small stream to rest and gather his thoughts. He was more than a little nervous about seeing Marian. He knew their relationship had changed over the last few days but he didn't know exactly where he stood with her and part of him was afraid he imagined today. That maybe he longed so much for it that he had read more into things than were actually true.

He looked around his surroundings. He and Marian had spent a lot of time here back when the world was right and they had no worries. Those were happy times. They had been the best of friends then. His little tomboy and he'd adored her from the first time they had met. He loved her quick mind and feisty spirit. The two had managed to stir up quite a bit of trouble together in their younger years.

If he remembered correctly that tree there was where they had first kissed. She had been fourteen at the time; he seventeen and they were having a picnic on a spring day. He'd been increasingly drawn to her over the past year but afraid to do anything about it sure she would punch him if he tried anything.

After their meal they were sitting on the blanket just enjoying the day and each others company. In truth he hadn't noticed the beauty of the day much being too absorbed in her beauty. After a while she had noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" She had asked him nervously and in a mildly irritated voice.

"What?" He had affected his most innocent expression all the while thinking that if he was making her nervous that was surely a good sign.

"You were looking at me" She sounded a little perplexed. She had never had quite understood the effect she could have on a man even then.

"That's just the way my eyes were pointing." He couldn't help the grin that had appeared on his face. He loved how flustered she seemed. It certainly made him wonder how she would react if he kissed her.

Before he had a chance to act on the urge she playfully pushed him and had taken off running daring him to catch her. What followed was a nice little chase around the meadow with him finally catching her by the big oak.

He had his hands on her waist, hers had fallen on his chest and they were laughing at what he didn't know. Then suddenly their laughter died and they were just looking into each others eyes both overwhelmed with these new feelings they were having. The next thing he knew they were kissing. He didn't really recall which one of them had started it maybe both had acted at the same instant. He could recall very clearly the way she had felt in his arms, the slight breeze that had blown her hair making it tickle his cheek and the fact that she had smelled like lavender. To this day anytime he smelled lavender he thought of her.

The kiss didn't last long. She quickly broke it and promptly headed for home leaving him with tingling lips, a strange fluttering in his heart, and wondering where their relationship was headed.

He had waited a week before going to see her. They had quietly started courting then each taking time to get used to this new phase of their relationship.

It was four months before her sixteen birthday when he had finally got up enough courage to ask Edward's permission to marry her. The old lord seemed very pleased with the idea and had happily consented.

He was even more nervous the next day when he asked her. It was a wonder he could talk at all he was so scared. She had said yes after she had recovered from the shock. He had been quite overwhelmed that a girl as wonderful as her would want him.

The next few months were the happiest of his life. He and Marian were madly in love and the future looked very bright. Then news of the war came and he had made the foolish decision to follow his king. At the time he had thought it was the right thing to do. He, being so full of youthful bravado and the thought of glory, hadn't stopped long enough to really think about what he might be giving up by leaving.

Now he'd give anything to go back and undo his mistake. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her love again. He knew it would take time to regain her trust. Truthfully he knew he didn't deserve either. She had never spoken of it but he knew he must have hurt her badly by leaving.

She still cared for him her earlier actions were any indication. Never again would he do anything that might damage her affection for him. He would show her how much she meant to him.

Getting up he noticed a patch of beautiful flowers. She had once, during one of their many arguments about Gisbourne, challenged him to bring her a gift. Its true flowers weren't much but then again Marian was never a woman that really cared for material things. Smiling about his brilliant idea he picked the flowers and quickly walked the rest of the way to Knighton.


	3. Chapter 3  Renewed Hope

Authors note - I'm not really happy with this chapter but after looking at it for so long I really can't come up with a way to make it better so here it is anyway.

Marian sat in front of her mirror combing her hair. She had at first opportunity stripped out her wedding dress. It had felt stifling. She couldn't believe she had come so close to marrying Guy. Now that she actually took the time to really think about it the thought of being Lady Gisbourne made her more than a little ill. Robin was absolutely right about the man's character.

Of course she would probably still have to deal with him. She wasn't foolish enough to believe Guy would just give up on her. As corrupt as he was he did at least think he cared for her. Whether a man like Guy was capable of love was another matter.

The danger to her and her father hadn't passed. If anything her actions will heighten it. If Guy found out that she had ran off with Robin or if the sheriff ever discovered it was her father who had organized the lords against him they would most certainly have proof of their disloyalty. They would face that then and she certainly wasn't alone anymore. Now she had someone to help fight her battles. She still had to lead a double life but some things in her life had changed in ways she never expected.

Things had certainly shifted between her and Robin. Just how far she wasn't sure but the walls each had erected were lowered.

She had to laugh about how stubborn they both had been. She had almost married another man because neither was willing to say the words that would fix things between them. It was Much who had said what Robin couldn't and had made her accept the truth she had been hiding from.

Her heart did belong to Robin and she couldn't and had no desire to deny it any longer at least to herself. In truth she had realized she still loved him the moment she saw him again but at the time she was still too hurt and angry at him to show it. Then she had been forced into accepting Guy's proposal and had gradually become convinced that there was nothing left of her prior relationship with Robin to save. That both of them had changed too much to be able to rebuild their bond. She had accepted her fate but at the last second realized she couldn't do it. Maybe Robin did need her but it was time to admit that maybe she needed him too.

She still didn't completely trust him. The last five years had taught her to be cautious. It would be hard learning to lean on him again after having to rely solely on herself for so long. Still she couldn't keep fighting her feelings for him. She couldn't help hoping things would work out this time between them. She believed they would as foolish as that might be. For the first time in five years she actually had something to look forward to. There was hope again.

She smiled thinking of her foolish boy and wondered when she would see him again.


	4. Chapter 4   A Chance for Redemption

Again not completely happy with this but I am a perfectionist about my writing so I'm never completely happy with anything. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It's really encouraging me and convincing me I'm not as crappy a writer as I thought I was. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.

Robin climbed up to Marian's window and was silently watching her. She was perfect in everyway. She was right. He had been an utter fool not only for leaving her but for not telling her how he felt since he returned. Instead he had danced around the issue and had repeatedly thrown Gisbourne in her face. He would be truthful now even if she didn't feel the same. He watched as a smile lit up her beautiful face and wondered what caused it.

"Does that smile have anything to do with me?" he asked before nimbly jumping in the window holding the flowers behind his back.

She spun around to fully face him surprise briefly showing on her face before being replaced with a slight grin.

"Maybe. What are you doing here, Robin? You could get me in serious trouble." Her grin suddenly disappeared as a thought occurred to her. "You're not here for another favor are you?"

He walked over to her thinking how her asking that proved just how badly certain things needed saying. "No favor. I just wanted to see you and I brought you something."

She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion before he drew the flowers from behind his back. "I know it isn't much compared to what Gisbourne could give you but…"

She cut him off surprising him with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. This means much more than any gift from Gisbourne." She smiled brilliantly at him and took the flowers placing them in the vase on her dresser.

She walked over and stood close to him. "I'm glad you're here, Robin but what if someone saw you?"

He drew her into his arms and thrilled that she didn't pull away. "Do not worry. I would never do anything to hurt you or your father."

"You have before." He could hear the pain in her voice and it made his heart ache. He reached up caressing her cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry for everything that I have done that has hurt you. It was never my intention. I can promise you I will never leave you again. My place is wherever you are." He swallowed hard past the lump of emotion in his throat. This wasn't easy to say even after everything that had happened. He looked into her amazing blue eyes and gathered his courage. "Marian, I love you. I always have and I always will."

Marian looked at Robin a bit shocked by the change in him. She had gotten so used to his arrogance and them throwing verbal darts at each other that this new openness was hard to accept. Even in their youth Robin had never really spoken about how he felt. She had just known then but his leaving made her question if he truly loved her, made her doubt what they had.

Now Robin was bearing the soul he had always claimed she could see. Everything he felt for her was shining in his eyes. It made tears spring to her eyes which Robin quickly kissed away before leaning back to look at her.

"I don't expect you to feel the same. I just want a chance to make up for all the mistakes I've made and prove to you I've changed."

Marian swallowed hard wanting to tell him she did feel the same but the cautious side of her wouldn't allow it yet. "I care about you deeply, Robin but we've been apart for a very long time and we have both changed. We're not the same carefree kids anymore. We need to get to know each other again which we can do while you are making up for your mistakes."

Robin smiled at her before drawing her tightly against him and fusing his lips to hers. It only took a second for Marian to respond and return his passionate kiss her fingers weaving through his hair. For several moments they held to each other tightly two lovers too long apart finally reunited.

When they finally drew apart Robin's smug grin appeared before he sighed happily. "It has been far too long since I have kissed you like that."

Marian brushed a stray hair off his forehead and arched an eyebrow indicating it was his fault it had been so long but only saying "Yes it has." Her smile faded as she noticed how exhausted he looked. She tenderly stroked his cheek "You look like you're about to fall over."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I haven't slept much the last two nights."

Because of her she knew. The last few days couldn't have been easy on him. They hadn't been on her either. She could certainly do without the chaos of the past few days but she knew that until King Richard returned, if he ever returned, life would continue to be uncertain at best. There would be plenty of time to think of those things tomorrow for now …she grabbed his hand dragging him towards her bed. "Come and lay down for a while."

The smug grin reappeared. "Only if you join me" He saw how flustered that made her and couldn't help that the grin got bigger. "I'll behave I promise. I just want to hold you awhile. Please." He had that pleading look in his eyes that she had always found impossible to resist.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Alright but don't get any ideas and you can't stay long."

He peeled off his boots and lay down holding out his hand to her. His heart swelled when she lay down beside him cuddling close. They lay there in peaceful silence for a few moments just enjoying being together at last. He couldn't quite believe he was here. Just that morning he thought she was lost to him forever and his life had seemed to be over because his life would mean nothing without her to share it with. Now here he was lying in her bed her curled tightly against him. He started playing with her hair and kissed her forehead. She sighed happily.

"I have missed you, Marian"

"I have missed you too although why I can't understand since you are the most infuriating man I know" He chuckled at that.

"Maybe but I can be rather charming too can't I?"

"I suppose you have your moments." In truth it was damn near impossible not to love him but no sense telling him that and making his ego get any bigger. Lord knows it was big enough as is.

God he'd really missed her challenging him. A few more moments of comfortable silence passed then his mind turned to the day's events.

"So I hear Gisbourne got punched at his wedding."

She didn't have to look at him to know he had a mischievous smirk on his face. That's one thing about him that hadn't changed. He still took absolute delight in whatever mischief he could stir up. And damn it if she didn't enjoy watching him do it.

She had to use all her control to keep the pride and humor out of her voice "Yes, I imagine he shall have quite the bruise on his cheek tomorrow."

Robin chuckled. "That I would have liked to have seen"

Marian slapped him on the chest and shook her head in a very disapproving manner which only caused him to laugh more.

"Come on, Marian. It would have been very amusing. Not as good as what I did to Vaysey but good."

She said his name in a chastising way but inwardly Marian was laughing because the sight of the sheriff dangling from the court ceiling and flailing about had been VERY amusing.

"I know. I know. Grow up. You keep telling me to grow up and I'll be an old man in no time. How did the rest of your day go?"

"It was pretty uneventful actually. I was expecting Guy to come but he hasn't at least yet. He's not going to just give up. As cruel as he is he believes he loves me. I can't tell him the truth obviously. If he knew we were together there is no telling what he might do" She felt Robin tense so she propped up on her elbow to look at him instinctually sensing what he was worried about. "I could never be with him or any other man, Robin." He relaxed at that smiling happily at her. She kissed him softly and lay back down.

"I will not let him hurt you or Edward." Robin would give his life to protect her and not think twice about it she knew. It worried her.

"Robin, I will not let him hurt me or my father."

"How is your wound?"

"Fine. It's sore as hell but nothing serious"

The serious topics discussed they started reminiscing about their past. Before he knew it several hours had passed. He looked down and noticed Marian had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel. Careful not to wake her he got up and put his boots back on. Spotting a notepad on her desk he decided to write her a note. Marian always had brought out the romantic in him. After placing in on the table beside her bed he leaned down and kissed her cheek whispering I love you. She smiled in her sleep.

He hoped back out her window and headed for Sherwood thinking how his life seemed to finally be getting back on track and fiddling with the ring in his pocket. Maybe soon he would be able to give it back to her.

Marian awoke the next morning and spotted his note. Grinning she picked it up.

_I had to get back before Much started worrying himself to death. You looked so beautiful I couldn't wake you. See you soon. I love you. _

She was smiling the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5  Frustrations

Two months had passed since Robin had told her how he felt. Two months in which he saw her almost every day. Months in which he fell deeper and deeper in love with each passing day. Months in which nothing really changed on Marian's side. Finally Robin's patience ran out and his frustration boiled over.

Marian had come to see him in Sherwood. They were walking hand in hand through the forest. He stopped turning to face her and lifting her chin so he could clearly see her eyes as he asked what had been on his mind for the past week.

"Are you ever going to trust me?" He couldn't help the sadness in his voice.

Her eyes became guarded and she looked away from him. He could almost see a wall go up between them. It made his frustration level go up considerably.

"I do trust you." She didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"To an extent you do but not like you used to nor will you allow yourself to love me again."

"I care about you a lot." She wanted to trust him but something prevented her from completely dropping her guard.

He laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. "Care. That's pretty weak. Why can't you get close to me and let us be as we were?"

"I have changed. I'm not that naive girl who put all my hope for the future in you. I've learned to stand alone."

He put his hands on her shoulders trying to make her see the truth and what she was doing to them by holding back, what they could have.

"You are not alone and it's not that you've changed. You refuse to trust me. What is it going to take to prove to you that I'm not that foolish boy chasing glory anymore. I would never leave you again. Why would I when you are all that matters to me?"

"I don't know. I wish I could believe you."

She may as well have told him she hated him. He reacted by being cruel. "Maybe you should have married Gisbourne since you were so sure about his feelings for you."

She looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. "Maybe I still will. At least he would never leave me."

She turned and walked away he called after her "Fine walk away like you always do instead of just talking about the issue. Now who needs to grow up? If you would stop being so stubborn we could be happy but no that's the easy solution"

Robin watched as she mounted her horse and headed home. He stalked back to camp kicking a rock as hard as he could when he entered it. Much looked up at him questionably.

"I do not understand women especially that one. She calls ME stubborn and a fool. I have done everything to prove my love yet she still keeps a wall between us."

"Try to see it from her side, Master. You more or less abandoned her for glory which made her believe her love meant nothing. Glory meant more to you than she did. And what prevents you from leaving again."

"I would never leave again. I have changed." Robin sighed sadly. "Nothing means more to me than her. Why can't she see that?"

"Just give her more time. I'm sure she will come around."

"Time. I have been without her for five years. I don't know how much longer I can be. I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I don't know how long I will be gone."

Much watched Robin walk away and his heart ached for both his friends. Much saw the scars that Robin so carefully hid probably because he carried the same scars. They were scars that went far deeper and were much more damaging than the one on Robin's side and he knew Marian was the only one who could heal those scars and make Robin whole again. Maybe he should try talking to her. Maybe she would believe him and then Robin and Marian would finally be happy. Maybe he should let her calm down a bit before going to talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6  Revelations

Much waited until midevening before heading to Knighton. Once there he stood looking up at her window trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Finally he decided to just climb up. After all Robin did it all the time how difficult could it be?

By the time he managed to make it up to her window he was completely out of breath and barely hanging on the small ledge. Marian who was sitting on her bed noticed and ran over to help pulling him in and sitting him on the chest by the window.

After he had regained his breath he pointed to the window "That looks far less difficult when Robin does it."

Marian tensed at the mention of Robin sudden worry overwhelming her. "What are you doing here, Much? Has something happened to Robin?

"Yes, in a way. He is heartbroken again thanks to you."

"How is that my fault? He chose to leave me. If you are here to chastise me you can leave immediately."

"No. I'm here as a friend to try and help you understand Robin better, to make you see the truth. Just listen please."

Marian nodded and sat back down on her bed waiting for Much to speak.

"I can understand why it is so hard for you to trust Robin and let yourself love him again. When he left it devastated you. You worry that if he left you again you would never recover. I can see the pain you try to hide but I can also see Robin's pain. You've been caught up in your own feelings but have you ever stopped to think that Robin has suffered too these past few years?"

Marian looked at Much shocked at his understanding and how clearly he saw things. She lowered her head and whispered no.

"Believe me he has hurt too as badly if not worse than you have. He would kill me for telling you any of this but you need to hear it."

Much paused thinking over the words carefully then looked her straight in the eyes.

"When I told you he had dreams of you in the Holy Land I did not mean occasionally. Almost every night he dreamt of you. He told me about them once. Sometimes he dreamt he was with you and you were telling him that you hated him, that you had never loved him. Then you'd disappear and he'd be surrounded by the blackest, coldest darkness. You'd appear as a bright light at the edge of the darkness. No matter how far he walked or how often he called your name you remained unreachable. Those dreams he awoke from screaming fearing they were too close to the truth and maybe they were."

"Other times, most times actually, he dreamt of the life he once had and wanted with everything in him to have again. Of being home in Locksley and being safe. Of just being with you and you loving him. Simple things really but those dreams gave him the strength to continue living. There wasn't a moment when his thoughts weren't of you."

Marian looked at Much and didn't quite know what to say. He was right. She had been so focused on herself and what she had been through that she had never considered that leaving might have been as difficult for Robin as being left was for her. That she had filled Robin's thoughts as much as he had hers.

"Robin has never really spoken about his time in the Holy Land and I want to know what was it like?"

Much looked at Marian clearly torn as to whether he should tell her of those things. After all war was an ugly business and she was a lady.

"Please Much. You say you want me to understand Robin but how can I fully understand him if I don't know of the thing that has shaped the man he now is?"

After a moment Much nodded. This was Marian after all who had been fighting the sheriff long before he and Robin had returned, who had almost died trying to steal Gisbourne's money. She was hardly a typical woman. He supposed that was why Robin loved her so much, why he himself loved her though not quite in the same way.

Marian watched as he seemed to gather all his inner strength and shadows overcame him, his eyes getting a very distant look in them. After a moment he finally spoke.

"The Crusades were…hell on earth. That's the only way I can think to describe it. It did not take us long to discover this was a most unholy war. What a ridiculous name for a war anyway holy as if killing was ever holy or noble. It was so hot you felt like you cooking in your own armor and you would have given anything for rain. Can you imagine that hoping for rain? The things we saw were…unimaginable. The desert for as far as you could see covered in bodies lying there so dense you could barely walk between them. Some with guts and brains hanging out or limbs hacked off. The sand would be red from all the blood. Just solid red. The screams of dying men. The smell of the corpses rotting in the heat was… the fowlest thing you can imagine. They'd pile up before we had a chance to bury all of them. Not just after one battle was it like that it was a constant. It's funny after a while you got used to seeing so much death and destruction and it didn't bother you any longer. Even the smell you got used to. The Holy Land killed something in all of us took a little piece of our souls, made us less than whole men and more like animals."

Much paused looking up at Marian. She noticed his hands were shaking. She was chilled to the bone from the images that Robin and he had seen. If she was this disturbed from hearing it how scarred must they be from seeing such things for five years. He took a deep breath clearing the ghosts of war from his thoughts for the moment at least.

"In that hell you were Robin's reason to live. He clung to the small hope that you were waiting for him, that you still loved him. You can make Robin whole again help him escape his nightmares. "

"How?"

"By truly forgiving him and loving him."

Marian wanted to do that but one question remained. "He left me for glory. Glory meant more to him than I did"

"He didn't leave you for glory. Sure, that's what he went after but that's not the reason he left. Think about it his father had just died. Robin was 19 really still a boy. He didn't feel capable of running Locksley or of being a good husband and providing for you. He went to war hoping it would make him more capable and a man you would be proud of. He was never running from you or from his responsibilities. If anything he went for you and he certainly didn't expect to be gone so long. Admittedly it wasn't the smartest decision but his heart was in the right place."

Marian had always suspected that was the reason. "I was proud of him and still am. He is a good man. He did not need to prove himself to me"

Much nodded. "I know that but Robin has always felt somewhat unworthy of you."

That she had never suspected because Robin always acted as though every woman should love him. "Still what has changed? He still loves glory or he wouldn't be Robin Hood. He loves me no more now than he did then."

"I don't believe he is doing what he is now for glory. When we came back all Robin wanted was to settle down to a nice quiet life with you but when he saw what was happening to the people he set those hopes aside. He feels responsible for what has happened, that if he had stayed he could have prevented things somehow. Now he feels that by again doing what he felt was right he may lose you. He is very hard on himself and hates himself for his mistakes. I think also that maybe this is his way of punishing himself for his choices and for all the killing he did in the Holy Land. He wouldn't leave you again. Robin needs you much more than you realize. When you told him you had decided to marry Gisbourne he was going to leave Nottingham forever. He didn't care that the King would die and he would lose his lands forever. All he cared about was that he was losing you. Haven't you punished him enough for a silly boyhood mistake that he has regretted from the moment he left you? You love him just as much I know you do. Why be alone when you and he can be happier than you were before?"

"You are a good friend, Much. Robin is lucky to have you. I will think about what you have said."

Much smiled at her. He went to climb back out the window but Marian stopped him.

"Why not take the stairs? Wouldn't want you to break your neck."

"Right. Probably is a better idea." He quietly exited her room leaving Marian alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't help but believe Much. He was hardly the type to lie even for Robin. She had been punishing Robin, on a subconscious level, trying to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her. Now that she knew what he had been through she was filled with guilt. It was amazing how clearly Much understood people. Robin wasn't the only fool around it seemed. She would go see him tomorrow and hope he could forgive her.


	7. Chapter 7  Life in balance

By nightfall a heavy rain had forced the outlaws into the cave again. Aside from Much's usual complaining about how much he hated the cave he also worried about Robin.

"He wouldn't stay out in this. Something must have happened. We must go find him."

Djaq spoke up first "I'm sure he is fine. You worry too much"

Allan spoke next "I'm not being funny but he is a big boy he can look after himself you know."

Will chimed in "He probably just wants to be alone for now. He'll be back."

Finally John spoke "We sleep now. If Robin isn't back by morning we go find him"

Much quietly lay down having been clearly outvoted but he couldn't stop the sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong.

By mid-morning the gang had to admit that for once maybe Much wasn't worrying for nothing. John issued orders. "Djaq you come with me. Allan, Will, Much you search that way. We meet back here in 2 hours. If anyone finds him give the signal."

The two hours had almost passed when John and Djaq spotted Robin. Their leader lay crumpled on the forest floor. They rushed over to him immediately seeing the wounds on him- a stab wound on his right thigh that was bleeding heavily and a smaller wound to his left shoulder. Djaq kneeled down beside him frantically feeling for a pulse. John stood back and let her work.

"Is he..?"

Djaq looked up at John. "No. He is alive. Barely. He has a lost a lot of blood. We need to slow the bleeding and get him to the cave get him dry. Pray to your God and to mine we have not found him too late" She took the scarf from around Robin's neck and tied it tightly around his thigh. Then John picked him up as gently as possible.

Robin moaned with the movement the pain having brought him out of his unconscious state. He looked at John. "This is embarrassing."

Djaq spoke up "Robin, don't talk. You need to save your strength."

When they made it back to the cave the others were waiting. They all rushed forward.

"What happened?" Much asked.

Robin groaned "Gisbourne"

John laid Robin on the same place where Marian had almost died. The outlaws gathered around their leader deep worry written on all their faces.

Much walked over to Djaq as she gathered her supplies. "Will he be alright?"

Djaq looked at him and was honest as always. "I do not know. He has lost a lot of blood. If we don't stop the bleeding even if we do he still has to survive the fever he is going to take." She paused then looked Much squarely in the eyes" You should go get Marian and quickly"

Much's heart sank reading the meaning in that statement clearly. Fetch Marian because Robin's chances were slim and he would likely die very soon.

Much had never ridden so fast in his life. When he reached Knighton he found Marian in the stables readying her horse.

She noticed him enter and spoke over her shoulder "You do not have to convince me further, Much. You are right. I was on my way to see him now."

"Let's hope my convincing was not for nothing."

His words as well as the complete sadness in his voice made her turn around. The look on his face was hardly reassuring.

"Why?"

"Robin is wounded. Badly."

He didn't get the chance to say more Marian was on her horse and out of the stables before he knew it. He had to rush to catch her.

When they entered the cave they found Djaq still tending Robin trying desperately to stop the bleeding on his thigh. "This is useless."

"Is there nothing else you can try?" it was Marian who asked this. Her heart had froze with worry when she saw her love barely conscious. Any lingering doubt she had about her decision vanished.

Djaq looked at Marian and was a little shocked to see the lady so vulnerable. Marian was a strong woman something Djaq could relate to. She suddenly realized with a little shock she would feel the same if it were Will lying there instead of Robin. When had she started feeling that way towards him? There would be time to analyze that later right now she had a life to save. "There is one thing but it will make his fever worse."

Allan spoke up "Do we have a choice? As is he will bleed to death."

Djaq took her sword and placed it in the fire until it glowed red and walked over to their leader who was barely conscious.

"Hold him down" She then placed the sword over his wound and the leader let out a howl of pain as the smell of burnt flesh filled the cave.

Robin had lost consciousness completely and Djaq looked at the others. "If he can fight the fever he will live"

Marian spent the rest of that day kneeling beside Robin and praying. She stayed by his side that night sleep eluding her. _This cannot be happening. I will lose him and I haven't even told him I loved him. All this time wasted holding a grudge over something trivial. I need you please Robin don't die and I swear I will make it up to you._

Come the next morning Much had persuaded her to step outside and take a break from her vigil. Much had put a comforting arm around her and the tears she had managed to keep at bay so far burst loose. Much put his other arm around his friend and quietly listened to her.

"I can't imagine my life without him, Much. If I hadn't been so blind I would have realized before now how much I need him. I love him and he's dying and I may never get the chance to tell him that."

Much smiled he couldn't help it "You know he said pretty much the same thing when he thought you were dead. We haven't lost him yet."

As if on cue Will stepped out of the cave and informed them Robin's fever had broken.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Marian pulled out of Much's embrace. She headed for her horse but Much stopped her.

"Aren't you going to stay until he wakes up?"

"No, he's probably still angry with me. When he is better and wants to see me he will"

Much watched her ride away shaking his head. Sometimes it was difficult to determine whether Robin or Marian was the more stubborn one.


	8. Chapter 8  Friendly Advice

AN: This is a Will/Djaq chapter and I'm not happy with it at all but am at a loss as to how to make it better so here it is anyway.

Robin recovered remarkably quickly. By week's end he barely limped anymore. He walked over and sat down beside Will by the evening fire. The others were out gathering supplies.

Will waited a moment before speaking "When are you going to see Marian?"

Robin lowered his head seeming a little embarrassed "I'm not sure she wants to see me. I said some things I should not have said. I can't seem to stop making mistakes with her"

Will nodded his head slightly "The way I see it you have both made mistakes but if she didn't love you why did she stay by your side until she knew you were alright. She's probably very anxious to see you."

Robin patted Will on the back "Perhaps you are right. I will go to her tonight then. Since we are on the subject of love do you still feel the same for Djaq?"

Will looked his leader squarely in the eyes wanting to see just how Robin would react "More than I did. I love her more everyday"

"Then why not tell her how you feel?"

Will shook his head sadly "I can't. Djaq is a remarkable woman. She's seen the world. What would she want with a poor carpenter from Locksley who hasn't been outside the shire and isn't likely to ever be anything more? What could I possibly offer her?"

"I suspect Djaq had seen too much of the world and probably deep down wants nothing more than a simple life. She is a woman and all women want to be loved and to feel taken care of. That's what you can offer her. You might be surprised and find she feels the same as you"

Will gave Robin a questioning look silently asking why he thought that "I have seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking. What have you got to lose? If I have learned anything lately it's that those words shouldn't be left unsaid"

True. Will would hate for something to happen to either of them and not get the chance to tell her. Maybe it would be better to know but "What about Allan? I don't want to hurt him"

"I doubt Allan was serious about her. Even if he was he will get over it quickly. He is Allan after all"

Just then the others returned. Robin nudged Will who got up and walked over to Djaq asking if he could speak to her alone.

Djaq looked at him curiously but quietly followed him away from camp. Once they stopped Will stood facing her fidgeting nervously. Djaq couldn't stand it "What is it, Will?"

He couldn't meet her eyes so was instead looking at his feet. He spoke quietly even for him "There is something I have wanted to tell you for some time now and I don't know how to say it"

"Just say whatever it is. You are scaring me."

He was making a mess of things but since he had started there was no point turning back now. He raised his gaze to her and his heart seemed to leap to his throat. He always found it hard to breathe whenever he looked in her eyes. He looked away again to regain some measure of composure then so quietly she could barely hear it "I love you, Djaq"

She blinked unsure if she heard him correctly and sure she hadn't because that was impossible. "What?"

"I love you and have for a long time"

She heard him that time and still couldn't believe it. He loved her who had masqueraded as a man for so long she hardly remembered what it was like to be a woman anymore. He made her want to be a woman again.

Will saw the shock and disbelief on her face and interpreted it the wrong way. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Robin. I told him you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Why would you? We can forget this happened."

He started to walk back to camp but she stopped him raising his chin to make him look at her. It had not taken much analyzing on her part to discover the truth. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had started feeling differently about him but she knew for certain how she felt. And knew that her feelings wouldn't change. "I love you too, Will. Why wouldn't I want you? You are a good man with a kind heart."

He smiled then drew her against him and kissed her. Djaq melted against him. It felt good to feel feminine again.

They walked back into camp holding hands and Will left her side to go speak to Allan.

"Are you alright with this?"

Allan looked at his friend and hid the hurt he felt. Those two belonged together. Anyone with eyes could see that. "Don't worry about me, mate. She never would have been happy with me anyways. I'm not the settling down type. I'm happy for you, really"

Robin watched the scene happily and noticed the sky getting darker. Soon it would be time to visit his lady.


	9. Chapter 9  Forgiveness

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken a while to update. Work has been very hectic lately. This is the nice version of this chapter. I am working on a rated M version if anyone is interested.

Marian had finally decided to go to bed. Robin hadn't come again and she was beginning to worry. Surely he couldn't be that angry could he? Or maybe he was just still that weak. _Stop worrying. If something was wrong Much would have come told you. _

Just as she was about to close the shudders to her window she noticed him emerging from the forest. She smiled at him making his heart skip a beat. As soon as he had made it in her room she surprised him by hugging him fiercely. He returned her tight hug reveling in the feel of her and breathing in her lavender scent. Glad just to be with her again.

After several moments they drew apart slightly although Robin kept his arms securely around her. He chuckled slightly. "I must say this was hardly the greeting I was expecting from you"

Marian ducked her head slightly embarrassed "Well, I was worried. It's been almost a week since I have seen you."

"I would have come sooner but my leg kept hurting like the devil anytime I tried to walk more than ten feet. That and Much refused to let me leave"

"I thought you were still angry with me"

When he lay on the forest floor wounded he was sure that he was going to die and the last words spoken between them had been angry, hurtful ones. "You should be angry with me. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Marian reached up tenderly caressing his cheek. "We have both done and said things to hurt each other. I think it's time we forgive each other and move on"

Robin leaned into her touch. "Can you truly forgive me for leaving you?"

"I should have forgiven you long ago. I'm sorry I didn't. I love you, Robin."

Robin was speechless hearing the words he had thought he would never hear from her. He responded the only way his overwhelmed heart would allow. He let his lips and tongue tell her everything he was feeling. Marian forgot anything that existed outside his arms and melted against him moaning softly.

God above the feel of her pressed against him, her hands weaved through his hair holding him to her as if she'd never let go, the way her tongue was playing with his, her lavender scent which in of itself was intoxicating. Suddenly the fires that Robin kept carefully under control around her burst to life. He dropped one hand to her bottom bringing her into vibrant contact with his hardness while his other hand closed around her breast. She gasped at the contact.

Robin abruptly pulled back leaning his forehead on hers and trying to regain his control. "Sorry. I didn't mean to touch you."

Marian had always known he was the only man she wanted to be with. At this moment following society's rules didn't make sense any longer. She wanted him and she was tired of having to deny herself for propriety's sake. Her mind made up, she raised his chin to make him look at her. He was surprised to see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I want you to touch me. Don't be sorry."

His eyes widened. He couldn't decide whether she had lost her mind or if he was just hearing things. "I really must have been eating too many forest mushrooms this time because you could not have just said that."

She kissed him softly. "I did say that. There has been too much wasted time between us. I love you and want to be with you in every sense."

He had always wanted that but there was so much to consider. "What about your father? If he finds out he will kill me"

"He isn't here and will not be back until tomorrow so we needn't worry about him. We also needn't worry about me getting with child. Djaq gave me something that will prevent that."

That took care of two of his worries "Marian, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." She tried to relieve his doubt and the slight tension by teasing him "I'm beginning to get the impression you don't want me"

"Marian, I have never wanted anything more than I want you but I don't want you to regret this tomorrow"

"I would only regret it if we were not together. Please Robin."

He smiled at her "As my lady wishes" He picked her up and carried her to the bed and proceeded to make both their wishes a reality.

They were awoken by the sunlight streaming through the open window the next morning. Marian was curled against Robin's side her head resting on his shoulder and her arm wrapped over his waist. Robin was lazily caressing her back just enjoying the peace of the moment and thinking how great it would be if they were married and he could wake up with her like this every morning.

Marian finally broke the silence. "It is tomorrow and I do not regret a thing except perhaps we should have thought to close the window then we would not have had the sun waking us so early"

Robin looked down at her a smirk on his face. "Perhaps but since the sun has woken us so early we now have time to usher in the morning properly before I have to leave."

Marian smiled at him "That sounds like a good plan"

"Of course it is. I only have good plans." He kissed her before she could rebuke him and all thought fled except that of loving each other.

Afterwards they lay on their sides holding to each other and hating the thought of parting. Finally Robin sighed sadly. "I should go before your father gets back"

Marian hugged him tightly. "I wish you didn't have to"

Robin pulled back his eyes and voice filled with fierce emotion. "If it was my choice we would never be apart."

"I know." She kissed him softly then started pushing out of her bed. "Now off with you before I get caught with an outlaw in my bed"

After they had both dressed they walked over to the window holding hands. Once there they turned to face each other. He kissed her tenderly. "I love you"

"I love you too, Robin. Go on. We both have things to do."

He started to climb out the window but she stopped him.

"Robin."

He turned back to look at her "Yes, love?"

"Be careful"

"Always." He kissed her quickly then was gone vanished back into the forest.


	10. Chapter 9 Forgiveness Rated M version

Author's note: Here is the rated M version of this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it turned out okay.

Marian had finally decided to go to bed. Robin hadn't come again and she was beginning to worry. Surely he couldn't be that angry could he? Or maybe he was just still that weak. _Stop worrying. If something was wrong Much would have come told you. _

Just as she was about to close the shudders to her window she noticed him emerging from the forest. She smiled at him making his heart skip a beat. As soon as he had made it in her room she surprised him by hugging him fiercely. He returned her tight hug reveling in the feel of her and breathing in her lavender scent. Glad just to be with her again.

After several moments they drew apart slightly although Robin kept his arms securely around her. He chuckled slightly. "I must say this was hardly the greeting I was expecting from you"

Marian ducked her head slightly embarrassed "Well, I was worried. It's been almost a week since I have seen you."

"I would have come sooner but my leg kept hurting like the devil anytime I tried to walk more than ten feet. That and Much refused to let me leave"

"I thought you were still angry with me"

When he lay on the forest floor wounded he was sure that he was going to die and the last words spoken between them had been angry, hurtful ones. "You should be angry with me. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Marian reached up tenderly caressing his cheek. "We have both done and said things to hurt each other. I think it's time we forgive each other and move on"

Robin leaned into her touch. "Can you truly forgive me for leaving you?"

"I should have forgiven you long ago. I'm sorry I didn't. I love you, Robin."

Robin was speechless hearing the words he had thought he would never hear from her. He responded the only way his overwhelmed heart would allow. He let his lips and tongue tell her everything he was feeling. Marian forgot anything that existed outside his arms and melted against him moaning softly.

God above the feel of her pressed against him, her hands weaved through his hair holding him to her as if she'd never let go, the way her tongue was playing with his, her lavender scent which in of itself was intoxicating. Suddenly the fires that Robin kept carefully under control around her burst to life. He dropped one hand to her bottom pulling her closer bringing her into vibrant contact with his hardness while his other hand closed around her breast. She gasped at the contact.

Robin abruptly pulled back leaning his forehead on hers and trying to regain his control. "Sorry. I didn't mean to touch you."

Marian had always known he was the only man she wanted to be with. At this moment following society's rules didn't make sense any longer. She wanted him and she was tired of having to deny herself for propriety's sake. Her mind made up, she raised his chin to make him look at her. He was surprised to see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I want you to touch me. Don't be sorry."

His eyes widened. He couldn't decide whether she had lost her mind or if he was just hearing things. "I really must have been eating too many forest mushrooms this time because you could not have just said that."

She kissed him softly. "I did say that. There has been too much wasted time between us. I love you and want to be with you in every sense."

He had always wanted that but there was so much to consider. "What about your father? If he finds out he will kill me"

"He isn't here and will not be back until tomorrow so we needn't worry about him. We also needn't worry about me getting with child. Djaq gave me something that will prevent that."

That took care of two of his worries "Marian, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." She tried to relieve his doubt and the slight tension by teasing him "I'm beginning to get the impression you don't want me"

"Marian, I have never wanted anything more than I want you but I don't want you to regret this tomorrow"

"I would only regret it if we were not together. Please Robin."

He smiled at her "As my lady wishes" He kissed her again. After a moment he picked her up and carried her to the bed his lips not leaving hers. Once he had reached it he laid her gently down and quickly removed his boots and lay down beside her. They lay on their sides his hand on her waist hers on his chest savoring the moment. This treasured girl who had filled his thoughts and dreams for years was finally going to be his. Robin didn't want to rush this. He wanted to remember every look, every touch.

He was also a bit nervous. Contrary to what most people would probably assume he really didn't have that much experience with this sort of thing. There were a few servant girls he'd fumbled around with before he and Marian had gotten together. Then there were a few times in the Holy Land when it all had become too much and he had sought out the comfort of a brothel. Then he had always pretended it was Marian. Now that it was her he was worried about his relative inexperience, worried that he wouldn't please her.

He pushed his worry aside and concentrated on the woman laying beside him. "Do you have any idea how long I have dreamt of this moment?"

Marian couldn't speak she was too mesmerized by the look in his eyes and the slow stroking of his hand down her body so she just shook her head.

"Pretty much ever since I first kissed you"

She smiled and leaned towards him "Well, we had better not keep you waiting any longer then."

He closed the slight distance between them bringing his lips to hers and pushing her onto her back, his body half covering hers. For several moments they kissed enjoying the simple pleasure of just tasting each other and slowing letting the heat between them build.

Finally Robin's lips left hers to trail a path of fire to her neck as his hand drifted up from her waist to close around her breast again. After a moment to let her adjust to the contact, and to make sure she wouldn't push him away, his fingers started toying with her nipple.

Marian moaned and arched up into him. His lips on her neck felt wonderful and his hand felt very hot through the thin material of her nightgown but she wanted to feel his touch on her bare skin.

He must have read her mind because he pulled back and reached for the hem of her nightgown slowly pulling it off her body. The absence of his touch left room for a little fear to creep in. Marian knew she wanted this but being a noblewoman, especially one whose mother died when she was barely two years old, she knew very little about what was going to happen.

Robin noticed her nervousness by the time the gown had made it up to her waist and reached up to touch her cheek forcing her to look at him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't be angry if you tell me to stop."

When Marian looked into his eyes and saw the absolute love and concern shining there her fear was quickly forgotten. "I want to, Robin. I'm just a little nervous. I'll get over it if you'll touch me again"

Robin kissed her softly then proceeded to pull the gown off her. After he had removed it all he could do was stare at her for a moment. She was so beautiful, the torchlight making her skin glow. Her blue eyes were filled with love and he was again overwhelmed by the fact that this wonderful woman was his. When he finally managed to find his voice it was hoarse with emotion. "You are perfect and I love you so much"

Marian smiled at him. "I love you too, Robin" She then pulled his head down to meet her lips. His hand definitely felt better on bare skin. As did lips when he trailed them down her chest. She gasped then moaned when his lips closed around her nipple. She never would have guessed that such a sensation existed. A moment later when he turned his attention to her other breast she gave up thinking for the moment and just enjoyed how he was making her feel.

After awhile her desire to touch and please him overwhelmed the pleasure she was getting. She moved her hand, which had been tangled in his hair, to his cheek and whispered his name.

Robin raised his gaze to her his eyes filled with love and desire. "Yes, love?"

She smiled at him. "Not that I'm not having fun here but don't you think it's a bit unfair -you having so many clothes on when I have none?"

Robin grinned mischievously. "Marian, are you telling me you want to see me naked? I'm shocked"

Marian blushed becomingly then regained her bravado. "I guess I am. You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." He quickly stripped off his clothes and lay back down beside her resting his hand on her waist gently caressing her side to make her feel more at ease. His smile faded as his hand ran across her scar bringing back dark memories.

She noticed his sudden tension. When she raised his chin she was surprised to see tears in his eyes "Robin?"

"When I thought you were dead I wanted to die too. My life means nothing without you. If I ever was to lose you I don't know what I'd do."

Marian smiled lovingly at him. "You didn't lose me though. I'm here now and you're not going to lose me" She kissed him feeling him relax. Growing bolder she trailed a hand down his chest and could feel his heartbeat speed up at her touch. Her lips then followed the path her hand had taken.

Robin at first had trouble believing this wasn't another one of his fantasies but no it couldn't be just another dream. His dreams had never been anywhere near this good. He tried to withstand the sweet torture of her mouth on his skin but when her lips reached his stomach he could tolerate it no longer for fear he might explode from years of pent up desire.

He grabbed her by her shoulders dragging her up to meet his mouth and holding her tightly to him. That hardly helped the problem as the touch of skin on skin was electric. He slid his hand from her waist and in between her legs.

Instinct made Marian reflexively clamp her legs tightly together at his touch. Robin reluctantly broke the kiss. "Trust me, love. I want this to hurt you as little as possible."

Marian forced herself to relax. Robin resumed the kiss while he gently prepared her, his tongue keeping in time with the rhythm of his finger. It did not take long before the pleasure and need was unbearable.

Marian broke the kiss panting "Robin, please, I need you."

Robin didn't budge. "I know. I need you too but I want to be sure you are ready."

Words didn't seem to work so she decided two could play this game. She reached down and rubbed his hardness. That stopped him quite effectively.

"Oh god, Marian. I take your point." He moved on top of her still conscious of the need to take this slowly.

At least that was his intention but as soon as he started to enter her she arched upward forcing him fully inside her. She sucked in breath at the burning pain and tightened her arms around him almost cutting off his ability to breath.

God she felt so good. Hot and tight and better than he had imagined. He forced his mind off how good she felt and onto comforting her. He reached up caressing her cheek looking into her eyes. "The pain will go away in a moment, love. I promise it won't hurt next time."

He waited until her grip on his neck lessened then he leant down and kissed her. When she started kissing him back he began moving slowly inside her. Gradually picking up his pace as the tension built and she began to move with him. He broke the kiss wanting to look in her eyes as came.

Marian felt as though she was being tightly wound. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. Any minute now she would fall off. A moment later the tension inside her burst and it was more like flying and it felt marvelous. She came moaning his name.

Robin smiled and set about finding his own release. It only took a few more thrusts before he threw his head back growling her name before letting his head rest on her breasts.

She combed her fingers through his sweat slickened hair listening to their labored breathing quiet down. The sense of contentment and absolute love she now felt more than made up for the slight pain she had experienced.

Robin finally raised his head kissing her softly. "I love you"

She stroked his bearded cheek thinking she had never seen him look handsomer with his tousled hair and contended smile. "I love you too and that was amazing"

Robin laughed before rolling over and bringing her against him. Her hand was trailing through the hair on his chest and his was combing through her hair both enjoying the moment. A moment both had once thought would never happen. They fell asleep holding each other.

They were awoken by the sunlight streaming through the open window the next morning. Marian was still curled against Robin's side her head resting on his shoulder and her arm wrapped over his waist. Robin was lazily caressing her back enjoying the peace of the moment and thinking how great it would be if they were married and he could wake up with her like this every morning.

Marian finally broke the silence. "It is tomorrow and I do not regret a thing except perhaps we should have thought to close the window then we would not have had the sun waking us so early"

Robin looked down at her a smirk on his face. "Perhaps but since the sun has woken us so early we now have time to usher in the morning properly before I have to leave."

Marian smiled at him "That sounds like a good plan"

"Of course it is. I only have good plans." He kissed her before she could rebuke him and all thought fled except that of loving each other.

Afterwards they lay on their sides holding to each other and hating the thought of parting. Finally Robin sighed sadly. "I should go before your father gets back"

Marian hugged him tightly. "I wish you didn't have to"

Robin pulled back his eyes and voice filled with fierce emotion. "If it was my choice we would never be apart."

"I know." She kissed him softly then started pushing out of her bed. "Now off with you before I get caught with an outlaw in my bed"

After they had both dressed they walked over to the window holding hands. Once there they turned to face each other. He kissed her tenderly. "I love you"

"I love you too, Robin. Go on. We both have things to do."

He started to climb out the window but she stopped him.

"Robin."

He turned back to look at her "Yes, love?"

"Be careful"

"Always." He kissed her quickly then was gone vanished back into the forest.


	11. Chapter 10  A Debt Paid

Much was waiting on Robin when he returned to camp. He took one look at Robin's very self-satisfied grin and had a good idea where Robin had spent the night and what he had been doing. "I must say you look very pleased with yourself. You know you could do me the courtesy of telling me if you plan on being gone until morning. I trust no one saw you there?"

Robin looked offended by the last comment. "Of course no one saw me. I want to protect Marian not ruin her. I didn't plan it. It was rather… unexpected." His smile grew as he remembered the night's events. "I'm not pleased with myself just very happy"

"I'm glad. I guess my little talk with Marian worked" The last part he had meant as a muttering to himself but Robin heard him.

Robin looked very worried for a second "Much, what did you say to her?"

Much stuttered around for a minute trying to say it in a way that wouldn't have Robin killing him "I, uh… just helped her understand you better. I did it for your own good so don't be angry with me"

Robin smiled. "I'm not. Whatever you said to her worked wonders. It seems I owe you again."

Much smiled happily. "So…have you given Marian the ring yet?"

Robin shook his head sadly "And offer her what-a life in the wilderness in constant danger? She deserves more than that. When I can offer her a real future I will give it to her. Until then I am happy just to have her love. What about you, my friend?"

Much looked confused. "What about me?"

"When I walked up, you looked lost in thought and very depressed. It can't have been just worry for me so what is it?"

Much sighed heavily. "It's Eve. I haven't seen her since I left Bonchurch and I miss her."

"Eve huh?"

"Now master, I will not hear a word against her. She is a good woman and she helped us a great deal you know"

Robin again looked offended. "I didn't say anything. If you say she is good then she is. You love her?"

"Yes. I know I was only around her for a brief time but when I met her it felt like… a piece of me that has always been empty wasn't anymore. I don't know when or even if I will ever see her again."

Robin's smirk appeared making Much worry about just what trouble Robin was planning to get them into now. "Everything will be fine. Trust me"

Later that evening Robin sent Much out with Will to gather firewood. Much was doing his usual grumbling when they reentered camp. He stopped short when Will elbowed him rather ungently in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" His gaze followed to where Will was pointing and he could hardly believe his eyes. There, sitting around talking to the others, was his Eve looking more beautiful than ever. She smiled when she saw him and he felt his heart stop beating for a second.

Robin walked over to him.

"Master how?"

"I brought her here. She can stay if she chooses"

Much was overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I figured it was the least I could do after all you have done for me. Go on. Don't keep your lady waiting."

Robin smiled as he watched Much and Eve walk off together. Yes, life was pretty good at the moment.


	12. Chapter 11 A Plan for Revenge

Gisbourne walked up to the sheriff's desk and waited for Vaysey to acknowledge his presence. After a minute had passed and the sheriff still hadn't noticed him Gisbournedecided he had waited long enough. "You sent for me, my lord?"

Vaysey finally looked up. "Ah, Gisbourne. How long has it been since our little scheme with the impostor was ruined?"

_Our little scheme? I recall it was your little scheme and if you had informed me of it sooner I wouldn't have lost Marian. _Of course he couldn't say that though. "About three months I suppose"

"Yes, long enough for those against us to get comfortable, drop their guard which makes this the perfect time to finally get rid of my biggest inside threat"

"Edward?"

"Of course Edward, you twit. Some time ago one of our noble friends got scared and revealed, surprise surprise, that it was dear Edward that organized the lords against us. By now he will believe he is safe. He won't be expecting it when we come arrest him in the morning."

"What will happen to him?"

"What do you think will happen? I'll slap him on the wrist and let him go? A clue: no. First I'll torture him, find out who all my enemies are so I can dispose of them too. Then I'll hang him, make an example to dissuade any other lords who might consider opposing me"

"What about Marian?"

"Don't tell me you are still hung up on her? You might want to know that my guards have seen Hood climbing out Marian's window several times. Wouldn't have thought she was that type of girl." Gisbourne's face fell.

Vaysey looked at his lieutenant disgustingly. "Oh, don't look so heartbroken. Any fool could see the girl was just using you. You'll have your revenge too. We will use her to capture Hood and then I'll hang them both"

"Is it really necessary to hang her?"

"You are pathetic. Save me from fools in love. Very well. After we've trapped Hood you can have her. Do whatever you wish with her just keep her from causing trouble."

Gisbourne smiled. With Hood out of the way and given time surely he could win Marian's heart and if not he would just use her body. "Thank you, my lord."

Marian, who had been listening outside the door, ran for home. She had to warn her father and figure a way out of this new mess.


	13. Chapter 12  A Way to Safety

Marian found her father sitting in front of the fire. He looked up when she ran in the house instantly worried from the look on her face.

"Marian, what has happened?"

"The sheriff knows that you led the lords. He is coming to arrest you in the morning. He intends to torture you into talking then hanging you as an example to the other lords. I knew it was too risky to move against him"

"I did what I felt was necessary." He took a close look at his daughter. She was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

She was really hoping to avoid telling him the rest. She could solve her own problems thank you but since she was caught… "The sheriff will use me to capture Robin. Then he intends to give me to Gisbourne to...do as he wishes with me." She couldn't help the shudder that went through her body at the thought of what he would do with her.

Edward sighed resignedly. He could really only see one way to keep them, and everyone who would be hurt if he was tortured and talked, safe. "So it has finally come to this." He looked up at his brave, outspoken daughter knowing she would not like this idea. "We will have to leave Nottingham tonight, stay away until it is safe."

"And go where exactly?"

"I have long had an agreement with your Aunt Sylvia that if got too dangerous we would go to her. I know you don't wish to leave but there is no other way."

Leave Nottingham? Leave Robin? And who knows when she would see him again. The thought alone was agonizing but what other option was there? If they stayed her father would die and that thought was more painful. He would only be safe outside Nottingham and she could hardly leave him alone in his weakened state. Life really wasn't fair. She had to see Robin. She looked up at her father. "You are right. We will leave but first I have to take care of something."

The gang was sitting around the evening fire enjoying the relative peace their lives had been lately. Allan commented on how good things were. "Here we all are healthy and happy- Robin and Marian, Much and Eve, Will with Djaq, and even my love life is good."

Everyone one looked at him questionably. Allan feigned offence. "What I can't have a love too? I have a girl over in Nettlestone –Emily. Lads, let me tell you she is filled out in all the right places if you know what I mean."

Much looked at him disgusted. "You are revolting"

"What? I didn't say that was all she had going for her"

Everyone laughed then fell silent as Will froze.

Robin tensed. "Will, what is it?"

"Marian. She looks upset."


	14. Chapter 13  Always Different Directions

Robin immediately stood and walked over to her. "Marian, what's wrong?" He knew it had to be something big. It took a lot to upset this strong woman.

Marian looked up at him and swore to herself she would not fall apart. Not yet but it was hard not to. "Not here."

Robin led her away from the gang to a small clearing in the forest and waited patiently for her to speak.

Marian was trying to avoid meeting his gaze so filled with concern for her. It would only make this more difficult and her heart was breaking as is. "You aren't going to like this." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Vaysey knows it was my father that led the rebellion. He is coming to arrest him tomorrow. He intends to torture him until he reveals all those involved then my father will hang if can survive the torture that is. He also knows about us. I am to be arrested too"

Anger flashed in Robin's eyes. "I knew we should have been more careful. He will use you to get to me?"

"This isn't your fault, Robin. We both chose to be together. My double life was bound to catch up with me eventually. Just be glad the sheriff does not know I'm the nightwatchman. And yes he intends to use me to get to you. After you have hanged he will give me to Gisbourne."

Robin started pacing barely able to control his anger. "I will kill them both for this." _Slowly and painfully_.

Marian walked over to him taking his hand. She could feel him calm a little at the touch. "No, you cannot. That would not help the people and you know it. If you killed Vaysey, Prince John would just send someone equally bad if not worse. We have to think beyond ourselves here."

Robin sighed realizing she was right. She was always right. "So what do we do then? I will not allow you or your father to be harmed."

This was the hard part. She reminded herself this must be done. "We won't be harmed. We are leaving Nottingham tonight. We will stay with my Aunt Sylvia until it is safe here. The fight must be left to you and your gang."

Robin walked away from her stunned by this turn of events. What would he do without her? "Leave?"

She could hear the pain in his voice. It echoed her own. She spoke as much to convince herself as to convince him. "Robin, I have no other choice. This is the only way to protect everyone. I cannot leave my father alone. I am all he has. He needs me."

Robin turned to glare at her. "I need you too but I guess I don't matter."

"Of course you matter. Do you think I want to leave? This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Please, do not make it any more difficult than it already is."

The anger abruptly left Robin upon hearing the tears in her voice. He walked over to her drawing her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. I understand why you must go. It's just that I thought things were finally going good for us and now…"

Marian had her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat and silently crying. "Different directions again. Maybe someday"

Robin hugged her tighter. "I would wait a lifetime for you"

"As I would you"

They stood there for several more minutes just holding each other. When the sun started setting Marian reluctantly broke the silence. "I should go. There is packing that needs to be done." She pulled back to look at him. "I love you, Robin. Don't forget that."

"I love you too." He bent down to kiss her and could taste both their tears as he did so.

After a minute she broke the kiss and walked off holding his hand as long as possible.

Robin stood there and watched his love leave but this was not the time to dwell on his pain. There was work to be done. There were times he really wished he wasn't the hero.


	15. Chapter 14  A Message Delivered

Author's note: This chapter sucks. I'm not really sure I even want to finish this story. If I do ,since I'm not that sadistic, I promise it will end happily.

Robin walked back into camp an air of sadness hanging over him that everyone noticed immediately but it was Much who broke the silence. "Master?"

"Marian and her father are leaving Nottingham. It has become too dangerous for them to remain here."

Much looked at Robin sympathy shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head. "I would rather she be safe." He mentally pushed his despair to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. "We need to make sure they make it to safety. Then we insure that the sheriff understands that if he takes his frustration over this out on the people there will be consequences"

Marian and Edward left around midnight carrying only their most prized possessions. Robin watched them leave with a heavy heart wondering when he would be able to see her again.

The next morning the gang waited at Knighton for the sheriff to make an appearance. Vaysey walked out of the manor complaining to Gisbourne who was doing his best to ignore him.

Robin and the gang were standing at the edge of the forest out of sight. Robin grinned mischievously. _This could be fun after all. I cannot kill them but I can hurt them. _"You look disappointed, Vaysey. Sorry to ruin your plans but by now Marian and Edward are safely out of your reach. You really should come up with better schemes."

Vaysey glared in the direction the voice came from "Hood. I should have known. Show yourself"

Robin stepped out of the forest and released two arrows quicker than anyone could hope to react to. One arrow landed in Gisbourne's shoulder the other in Vaysey's who called for his guards to get the outlaws.

When the guards started moving toward Robin the other outlaws released arrows which landed at the guard's feet. Robin had another ready to fire and aimed at Vaysey's heart. "I don't think so. Call off your guards and tell them to drop their weapons or my next shot will be lethal."

The sheriff swallowed hard truly terrified by the hard look in Hood's eyes. "Do as he says."

Once the guards had dropped their weapons Robin lowered his bow and walked over to where the sheriff and Gisbourne stood. "Another thing sheriff, do not take your anger out on the people or try to use them as a way to hurt me. If you do I will come for you and trust me when I do our little fight in the forest will pale by comparison." He could see the fear in the sheriff's eyes. Satisfied that he had gotten his point across he pulled the arrows out of each man's shoulder and started to walk away. "Until next time then"

Gisbourne had stayed silent the whole time caught up in the thought that Marian wouldn't be his. But there was a good side to this. The pain in Hood's eyes was almost worth it. "You seem out of sorts Hood. What's the matter? Lose your woman again?"

Robin quickly walked back over to Gisbourne and punched him right where he was wounded. The pain caused Gisbourne to drop to the ground. "I do not want to hear you speak of her again." Then he disappeared back into the forest wanting only to be alone and to think about Marian.


	16. Chapter 15  Shattered Dreams

AN: This is a very angsty chapter be warned. I'm very happy with it.

When the outlaws made it back to their camp Robin walked away with hardly a word to anyone. Much of course worried but with a little persuasion from John decided to leave their leader alone.

Robin sat down by an oak tree and pulled the ring out of his pocket. It wasn't that fancy of a ring. Marian didn't like anything too fancy. It was just a silver band with a small blue stone that reminded him of her eyes. He remembered how every time he saw her wearing it he had been filled with pride and a little disbelief that she had chosen him. Mostly it had filled him with complete happiness. They had such a wonderful life planned out.

Looking at the ring now he couldn't help but recall the day they had first started going in different direction. The day he had told her of his decision to fight in the crusades. When he had ripped their pretty plans for the future apart. Of course he was too stupid at the time to realize that's what he was doing.

Anger he had expected. He did not expect the reaction he got. He had sent word for her to meet him in the same place where they had first kissed. When she had arrived his heart didn't light with joy as it usually did. This day it was filled with dread. His decision would hurt her he knew but surely she would understand his reasons for doing it.

Marian walked up to him lightly kissing him and surprised when he didn't return the kiss. She drew back studying him carefully. "Alright, Robin, what is wrong?"

He never could hide anything from her. She had always been able to see into his soul. Best to get this over quickly he supposed. "We will have to delay our wedding. I have decided to go with the King to the Holy Land"

He watched the emotions flash across her beautiful face first shock then pain and finally anger. "Why, Robin, are you that scared to marry me?"

How could she possibly think that when he loved her with every fiber of his being? "Of course not. I want very much to be your husband. It is every man's duty to follow his King. It's about honor."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Honor or glory, Robin? What about your duty to your people who need you here."

"I am doing this for you and the people of Locksley so I can be a better man. The people will be fine. Someone else will run my estate while I am away"

"You are already a good man and a good lord."

"Not good enough. I want to earn the people's respect. Why can you not support me on this?"

A tear ran down her face. "Because you are leaving me. What if you do not return?"

He walked over to her wiping the tear away with a fingertip. "I will return and we will be married just later that we originally planned"

She knocked his hand off her cheek. "And I'm just supposed to sit around and wait hoping you aren't killed?"

"Well, yes. Other men are leaving their wives and sweethearts."

Marian shook her head. "I am not other women though. I will not, cannot wait for you. If this means more to you than I do, if you are so willing to risk our future on this ridiculous thing then we are through."

Robin could only stare at her for a moment utterly shocked by her words. Then he got angry at her refusal to support him and understand he was doing this for her "I cannot back out now. I have already given my word to go."

Marian had swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions in check then she slipped the ring off and placed it in his hand. Her voice was filled with hate as she told him not to bother coming back.

She walked off leaving him staring at the ring and cursing her stubbornness. He refused initially to believe she really meant what she said. After all they fought fairly regularly and it was not uncommon for one to tell the other they never wanted to see them again. Their anger never lasted long. In a day or two at most usually within a few hours they would be back on good terms.

This time was different. Two weeks passed and she still refused to see him. Finally the day came for him to leave and she didn't even come see him off. He rode away wondering if he was making a huge mistake, the emptiness and ache in his heart growing with every mile between them.

He carried the ring with him into battle a reminder of what he was fighting for. He would come back soon, her anger will have cooled and he would charm her into forgiving him.

As months turned into years and in truth the possibility of reuniting with her was gone he had still clung to the fantasy that she loved him and was waiting for him. In the moments when reality crept in the ring still kept him going. He felt that if he could just see her again, even if she were happily married with a score of children, it will have been worth it. He promised her he would come back so he had to.

Memories of the past and hope for the future swirled in his head. For about the millionth time he wished he could go back in time and undo his mistake. Forget about glory or honor and just choose to stay with her where he belonged but there was no undoing the past. Now the ring which had once represented love and a happy life seemed to mock him only reminding him of his shattered dreams and the life he was meant to have.

They had said someday but what if someday never came. It was not an unlikely possibility that King Richard would never return. The fighting in the Holy Land was very brutal.

It was possible he would truly be waiting a lifetime and in vain for his dreams to become reality. Hope was a fragile thing. He had lived so long solely on the hope of a future with Marian that he didn't know how much longer he could without completely falling apart.

As the days and weeks passed he found himself missing Marian with an intensity that was painful. His arms ached to hold her. He would do anything just to hear her voice, see her brilliant smile, look into her amazing eyes. Instead he had to do with dreams of her and memories. And that fragile hope of someday.


	17. Chapter 16  Letting Go

AN: Admitedly the simplest and most believable way to get Marian back with Robin would be for Edward to die but I just couldnt do it that way. I'll admit I'm not so good at writing Edward but oh well. Only a few more chapters left of this story. I'll have nothing to obsess about once it's finished.

Miles away from Sherwood Marian was faring little better than Robin. Days were easily enough filled with helping around Aunt Sylvia's estate or caring for her father. The nights though and whenever she could not find some mundane task to do her thoughts were always on Robin.

She would not have thought it possible to miss him so badly. There were times she cursed the unfairness of it all – them finally being together again only to be ripped apart. There were rare times when she thought how much simpler her life would be if she didn't love him. Mostly she just ached to be with him again, to see his smug grin, to see the love that always shined in his eyes, feel him holding her. With each day that passed she grew more depressed. She hated being so weak where he was concerned but she knew she couldn't help it. He had long ago become an integral part of her and that wouldn't change even if they never were together again.

She did a good job of pretending she was alright and hiding her heartbreak. At least she thought she was until one evening when she and her father were sitting in front of the fireplace. She was quiet her thoughts as usual on Robin when her father's voice broke her out of her memories.

"What is the matter, Marian? It is not like you to be so quiet."

Marian looked up at her father and tried to smile for him. "I guess I just miss home more than I expected to"

Edward looked closely at her and gut instinct made him ask "Miss home or miss Robin?" Marian gave him a shocked look and was speechless. "You think I do not know my own daughter or that I do not know that you were seeing Robin before we left?"

Marian decided to admit the truth. Talking about it might make the ache in her heart lessen. "Yes, I was seeing him. I love him more than I ever have but it so useless. We may never be together."

Edward had never seen her look so vulnerable before. Robin was one of the few people he knew who could affect his strong daughter – hurt her as no one else could but also make her happier than anyone else could. It hurt him greatly to see her so unhappy and growing unhappier by the day.

Maybe he had made a mistake bringing her here. She and Robin had always belonged together. Even as small children it had been near impossible to separate the two. She was not his little girl anymore much as he wished she was. "Then maybe you should be with him. Go live in Sherwood if it will make you happy."

It was a tantalizing thought. She would be free to live as she chose. She could help the people as she wanted to and most importantly she would be with Robin but…"I can't leave, father. Who will take care of you?"

Stubborn as always Edward thought. "Do I honestly look like I need taking care of? I feel ten years younger and if I do Sylvia is here."

It was true he did look a lot healthier. Apparently being away from Nottingham's stressful political climate was doing him a great deal of good. Still could she leave him?

Edward noticed her hesitation. "You have taken care of me long enough. It's time you had your own life. You've always had a wild spirit like Robin's. Your place is with him now."

"Are you sure you will be alright here?"

"Yes. For once will you do what I tell you to? It's for your own good. I want you to be happy." Edward could tell she was thinking about it and knew she had decided to leave when she smiled. "If you leave first thing in the morning you can probably be in Sherwood by nightfall"

Marian got up and kissed her father on the cheek. "I better get packing then."

The next morning Edward was waiting outside to see Marian off. She came out of the manor looking radiant making any doubt about his decision disappear. Still this was not easy to do. "Be careful. Write me occasionally so I know you're alright. Come visit your old father now and then. Tell Robin if he does not take care of you I shall come after him"

"I will I promise and I can take care of myself."

"I know but I'm your father it's my job to worry about you. You better get going."

Marian hugged her father. "I love you."

Edward hugged her tightly. "I love you, too. Now go on. I imagine Robin is worse off than you have been" He watched as she rode away thinking there goes my little girl off to lead the life she was destined to. He would miss her.


	18. Chapter 17  Reunited

AN: Only about 3 more chapters to go after this one. Is anyone else as excited as I am?

It was already dark by the time Marian reached Sherwood. She found the outlaw's camp easily knowing the likely places Robin would settle the gang. Surprisingly though Robin was not among the others.

Much was the first to notice her happy surprise showing on his face before he walked over and hugged her. "Marian. I am glad to see you. Why are you here, though?"

"My father helped me realize that I belong here"

Much's smile grew. "You are staying then? I'm glad" _And relieved maybe Robin will stop being in such a perpetual bad mood now. _

"Yes, I'm staying if Robin will have me that is"

"Come. I will take you to him"

Marian followed Much a little ways away from the main camp to a small clearing. She stood there for a moment just looking at Robin who was sitting there staring up at the night sky. He looked like a little lost boy. She raised her gaze to Much an unspoken question in her eyes.

"He has been keeping to himself quite a lot since you left. Hardly says a word to anyone even me. Just sits off to himself thinking about you I imagine. Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

Marian walked a little closer to Robin. "You look lonely. Want some company?" He spun around shock showing on his handsome face. His expression would have been quite funny if her heart weren't suddenly overwhelmed with love. "We should be spending more time together. Please don't send me away"

Robin was on his feet in a second. It only took a few more before he dragged her against him and kissed all the breath from her. When he finally drew back his eyes were filled with love and disbelief. "Please tell me I am not dreaming"

Marian laughed. "If you are then we are both having the same dream"

Robin's smile faded as a thought came to him. "What are you doing here? Has something happened to your father?"

"My father is doing quite well. I have not seen him look so healthy in years. Actually he told me I should come back to you. I guess he could not handle me being so gloomy all the time."

Robin's face again showed disbelief. "Your father said that? I will have to thank him when I see him again. If you stay the sheriff can still use you against me. I do not want you in danger."

"He cannot if he does not know I am here. I will help you as the Nightwatchman. Only here in the forest will I be Marian. If he does discover I am back we will face it then."

Robin nodded. "This is not an easy existence, Marian. You will have none of the comforts you are accustomed to."

"Do you think I cannot handle it?"

"Marian, I do not think there is anything you could not handle. I just want you to know what you're getting into and be sure about your decision"

"I have made my decision and no one including you will change my mind." She reached up caressing his cheek. "Here I will be free. I will no longer be restricted in helping the people and most importantly I will be with the man I love so I will be happy. My place is wherever you are."

Robin smiled at her finally convinced. When she got that stubborn glint in her eyes nothing could change her mind "I love you and have missed you terribly"

Marian got that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Why don't you show me how much then?"

"I like the way you think." He then drew her tightly against him and kissed her. Before their lovemaking had always been slow and easy but this time was different. They had been apart too long to have any patience. They spent the night making love under the stars hardly believing they were together again.

When they finally made it back to the main camp the next morning the others were sitting around waiting on breakfast which Much was busy cooking. Robin got everyone's attention. "Does anyone have any objections to Marian joining the gang?"

Everyone just nodded except Allan who couldn't resist teasing a little after all it had been a while since he could tease Robin without fear of getting thoroughly pounded. "If we did you would kill us, mate. This gang is being taken over by women" His last comment earned him a glare from said women. He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I was just joking, jeez" With that everyone settled into to the circle a very unusual family but family nonetheless.


	19. Chapter 18  The Question

AN: This is a bit corny but I think I'm allowed considering what it is about.

A month had passed since Marian had joined the gang. She had adjusted remarkably well to life in the wilderness. It seemed to suit her somehow.

Robin and Marian were sitting together under a tree enjoying some time alone. Robin had his back to the tree. Marian was sitting between his legs leaning back against him. Robin kissed her cheek sighing contentedly. "This is nice."

"Very" Marian leaned her head back on his shoulder and kissed him before settling more firmly in his arms.

Robin tightened his arms around her thoroughly enjoying just being with her. He could live a thousand years and never tire of her. Still he had his doubts about her being here. He still worried she would decide this life was too hard and return to her father. "Marian, are you truly happy here?"

Marian twisted around so she could look at him leaning on his updrawn leg. He sounded so vulnerable. It was rare thing for the great Robin Hood to show weakness of any kind though he increasingly was showing it to her no longer afraid she would think less of him for it. She smiled at him. "I'll admit this is hardly the life I once imagined we would have together but I'm very happy. Things will not always be this way. Someday King Richard will return and you will have your lands back."

Robin swallowed hard before asking what he really needed to know. "What if he never returns? Can you be content for long leading the life of an outlaw?"

Marian reached up caressing his cheek and making him look at her. "I'll be happy so long as we are together. I could never be happy without you, Robin. Whatever this life with you brings whether it is in the forest or in a manor I will stay with you."

Robin smiled seeing the absolute love in her eyes. Before he could not offer her this life and take her away from everything she had known. She had chosen to come here and was choosing to stay no matter what. This seemed like the perfect time. He had waited long enough. "There is something I have wanted to give you, well, ask you for some time now"

Marian looked at him curiously wondering what it could be to make him so nervous? "Go ahead and ask then"

Robin's hand shook as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. You would think this would be easier the second time but it wasn't.

Marian gasped stunned into silence when she saw what he was holding. When she found her voice it was hoarse with emotion. "You kept our ring?"

"Of course. I know you have probably thought that it meant nothing to me, that you meant nothing to me. Nothing could be farther from the truth. There were so many times in the Holy Land that this little piece of jewelry alone kept me going. I had to come back to you even if you could never forgive me. I left hoping to become a man who was worthy of you. Admittedly it was a foolish decision one I have always regretted. I cannot offer you wealth, comforts, or even safety. I may never be able to offer you those things again but I can promise I will spend every day of the rest of my life loving you. I am worthless without you so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Marian had tears in her eyes completely surprised by this and overwhelmed. Some surprises she did like.

There was probably only a few seconds of silence after his speech but it seemed like an eternity to Robin as he started to worry she would say no. Then she smiled brilliantly before whispering. "I would be very proud to be your wife"

He kissed her fiercely feeling drunk with happiness. When they drew apart he slipped the ring on her finger then chuckled. "This should make Much happy. He has been waiting for me to give that to you almost as much as I have"

"Then maybe we should go tell him."

Robin tightened his arms around her. "Not yet. I want to be alone with you a while longer" He lifted her hand and kissed the ring. "You have no idea how happy seeing you wearing that again makes me. How happy just being with you makes me"

Marian hugged him tightly whispering in his ear. "I think I do"


	20. Chapter 19  Dreams Come True

**AN: **One more chapter to go. This may go a bit against Marian's character but I couldn't resist. I just love watching her kick butt. To readers wanting more action I believe I said this focuses on relationships not adventure. I'm not so good at writing action so if you want that you'll have to read it elsewhere. Sorry.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Edward had arranged for a local abbey to perform the ceremony in secret. There had been quite a lot of planning to be done. They had to be able to get married without Vaysey or Gisbourne finding out that Marian was back. They also had to get Edward in and back out before anyone knew but the day Robin and Marian had waited years for was here.

Marian had just finished getting ready when her father entered the small room in the abbey where she was waiting. Edward stood there speechless for a moment over how beautiful she looked. Marian turned around stunned to see tears in his eyes. "Father?"

"You look so much like your mother in that dress. I am very proud to have you as my daughter. She would tell you the same if she were here."

Marian smiled. "Speaking of the dress, why did you not give it to me when I was going to marry Gisbourne?"

"You would not have been happy with him and the dress should only be worn by a woman in love. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her heartbeat sped up when she saw Robin waiting for her surrounded by the people she had come to love. He smiled at her looking happier than she had ever seen him. As they knelt together waiting for the priest to say the words that would bind them forever they were both overwhelmed with joy and the awe of a dream coming true.

Their happy moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well, what have we here?" Everyone spun around to see Gisbourne standing at the back of the chapel with about ten guards. "Can't have you marrying an outlaw can we? You will come with me, Marian"

The outlaws quickly drew their weapons but it was Marian who spoke while Robin surveyed the situation. "No. How did you find us?"

"I have my methods. I cannot lose the chance for revenge can I? It's only fair Hood ruined my wedding now I will ruin his. You promised yourself to me, Marian and you will fulfill that promise willing or not"

Marian watched as her father walked towards Guy trying to reason with him. "This is a holy place, Sir Guy. Do not cause blood to be spilled here."

Guy quickly drew his sword and struck out slashing Edward across the stomach. "Shut up old man. This is between me and Marian"

Marian stepped in front of Robin. "Perhaps you are right, Guy. A promise is a promise. Put your sword away, call off the guards, do not harm anyone else and I will go with you"

Robin couldn't believe this. "Marian no"

Marian turned her head and winked at him and then he noticed she had without him knowing it removed his dagger and had it hidden behind her back.

Much walked over to him. "What do we do?"

"Nothing yet but be prepared to if need be. Marian wants to handle it so let her. This should be quite amusing actually"

"You are unbelievable"

Guy looked at Marian a moment. Her smile convinced him she was telling the truth so he did as she asked. As soon as he did Marian drew the dagger from behind her and plunged it into his side. The guards who had also put away their weapons could do nothing with arrows aimed at them from all sides.

Marian knelt down to where Gisbourne had fallen on the floor clutching his wound. "I will never be yours. Now you have a wound to match the one you gave me."

Guy looked at her shock showing amidst the pain. "You're the …"

She didn't bother to keep the pride out of her voice. "The Nightwatchman yes."

"You're a woman how can you be capable of such things?"

Across the room Robin actually started to feel a little sorry for Guy. You just did not say such things to Marian without getting severely hurt.

Marian promptly kicked Guy in the groin. "I am more than capable. Now I suggest you take your guards and leave before I get really angry. And you will not bother me again if you want to live"

Robin finally decided to join in. "I would listen if I were you. She's pretty dangerous when she's angry."

Guy quickly gathered what little was left of his pride and exited the church. Robin walked over to Marian. "Quite impressive. Remind me to never make you angry."

"Thanks" Marian walked over to her father where Djaq was already checking his wound. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. It is a shallow wound. A few stitches and he will be fine"

Robin put a comforting arm around her. "If you want to wait I will understand"

Marian looked at him touched by his concern. "No. I think we have waited long enough"

After Edward's wound had been tended they proceeded with the wedding. So maybe it wasn't the fairy tale event Marian had once fantasized this moment to be but it did not matter. She and Robin were finally married and that made this the happiest day of her life and his too.


	21. Chapter 20  Always the Same Direction

**AN: **Nothing really happens in this chapter just a bit of fluff because I'm a hopeless romantic. The story is finished although this last bit may have inspired something else. I'm quite proud of myself since I actually finished something. Now if I could just finish a novel I would be doing really good. Anyway I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After the wedding, the gang and Edward went back to camp for a small celebration. Since fall was here and the nights were getting colder the gang had settled in a cave further in the forest than the one Robin and Marian had almost died in.

After the feast and plenty of toasting the gang with the exception of Will and John escorted Edward safely to the edge of the forest. Edward looked at his daughter and Robin who were standing close holding hands. He couldn't help smiling. He stepped up to her. "I have never seen you look happier. You too, Robin. You have always been like a son to me. I love you both so please be careful."

"We will"

"You better be own your way, sir if you want to make it back at a reasonable hour." Edward hugged his daughter and shook Robin's hand before heading off.

When the gang made it back they found Will and John working on something in one of the small chambers in the cave. Robin looked at Will questionably.

"We are building a door to go on there so you two can have privacy. And we found a mattress of sorts so you won't have to sleep on hard rock. We should be finished by the time you get back"

Marian looked at Robin. "Where are we going?"

Robin smiled at her. "Somewhere special so we can celebrate our marriage alone for a few days." Marian blushed.

Will spoke up again nervously this time. "Me and Djaq were wondering if when you get back would you mind marrying us?"

Much spoke up. "That's a good idea maybe you could marry Eve and I while you are at it"

Robin chuckled at his friends enthusiasm. "Be glad to. Thank you for your gift but right now I want to go be alone with my wife if you do not object."

"No. Not at all."

Robin grabbed Marian's hand, what was left of their feast, and some blankets before exiting the cave. Once outside he smiled an idea coming to him. He pointed ahead of him. "I am going in this direction."

Marian smiled pointing the same way. "I am going in that direction also"

"Always the same direction?"

"From now on"

Robin kissed her quickly before continuing on refusing to give Marian hints to where they were headed. Finally they reached their destination and Marian gasped at the beauty of the place. Down a slight incline was an idyllic meadow between the trees with a stream running through it. "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you. Come on."

Marian followed him down and helped ready their camp and get a fire started. Then they sat down upon the blankets and Robin got the wine out. "A toast to you, Marian who I have always loved. You have managed to push the shadows of war away and brought me a peace I have not felt in years."

Marian smiled. "To you, Robin who I never stopped loving even when I hated you the most. I was a fool to think for even a moment of a life without you."

Robin waited until she had drank the wine then took the glass from her and set it aside before pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea how hard it has been to keep my hands off you all day"

"Probably about as hard as it has been for me"

Robin chuckled before pushing her down on the blankets. Only the stars were witness as the lord and lady of Sherwood celebrated their marriage.

Robin lay awake for quite some time after Marian had drifted off just enjoying the moment. His wife lay securely in his arms. His wife. He never thought this day would come. He kissed her forehead smiling when she snuggled closer to him in her sleep and let the peace he was feeling lull him to sleep. As he slept he dreamt of the future.

_He was walking through Locksley smiling at the happy faces of the villagers, going home after a day at court. When he entered the manor he was nearly knocked down by the children: a girl about three whom they had named Sophia after the woman who had saved both her parents lives and a boy about five. The boy was chasing his sister with a toy sword. _

_Marian came down the stairs looking thoroughly frustrated. "Edward stop tormenting your sister" She smiled when she saw Robin and walked over to him._

_He put his arm around her and watched his children. "Reminds you of us do they not?"_

"_Unfortunately, which means we have quite a problem on our hands"_

"_I don't know. We did not get in that much trouble as kids"_

_Marian laughed. "That, dear husband, is because we never got caught at half the things we did. How has your day been?"_

_He smiled lovingly at her. "Much better now" He leaned down to kiss her. They were forced apart by a crash followed by their son crying. Apparently Sophia had launched her toy wooden horse at her brother cracking him in the nose. _

_Robin laughed. "Now, she definitely takes after you"_

"_I do not know that that is a good thing."_

They were awoken by the sunlight streaming through the trees the next morning. Marian leaned up kissing his jaw. "Morning"

"Morning" He let a few more peaceful moments pass. "You hungry? I could go fetch some berries if you want"

Marian smiled at him. "That sounds nice"

Robin got up doing his best to ignore Marian's admiring gaze of his naked body and dressing quickly before kneeling down to kiss her. After a few moments Marian murmured against his lips. "Robin breakfast."

He reluctantly pulled back from her. "Right. I love you."

"I love you too." Marian watched as her husband exited their camp smiling. Her family lands were lost possibly forever and she was living in the forest in constant danger but her life in this moment seemed perfect. They had certainly taken the long road getting here but they were finally going in the same direction for good this time. It felt marvelous. She knew that whatever their future held they would be alright so long as they had each other.


End file.
